


~Patching up old wounds~

by RinDrawsnWrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Victor is a dueler, Wounds, Yuuri is learning to be a healer, patching up, sweet yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinDrawsnWrites/pseuds/RinDrawsnWrites
Summary: Victor came into the hospital wing with very bad wounds, which shocked Yuuri.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 27





	~Patching up old wounds~

Yuuri instantly guided Victor to one of the many beds there. He went to Madam Pomfrey to ask for permission to care for him.

When Yuuri got the okay to do so. He walked back to Victor. He looked Victor up and down. "I told you to tone down on the duels." Yuuri said as he looked through the potions cabinet. "Wasn't be surprised that you didn't listen." he mumbled but Victor heard him clearly. "Look, I didn't start this one. Some Slytherin thought they could win against me." Victor said very clearly. Yuuri looked at Victor with concerned filled eyes as he tended to Victor's scratches. Victor winced as Yuuri put a bit of a wound heal potion on the scratches. Yuuri put bandages on the scratches. Victor sighed in relief. 

"You know, I knew you would get into Slytherin." Yuuri looked up at Victor with a raised eyebrow. "How so?" Yuuri said in return as he muttered 'Episkey' with his wand over Victor's bruises. "You're very ambitious. Also, you seem to make a great leader." Victor said. Yuuri blushed from the sudden compliment. Victor smiled. Yuuri stood up straight, brushing of imaginary dust off his robes. Victor sat up on the bed and pulled Yuuri down with his tie. 

Yuuri showed his shock but went along with me. "It's Hogsmeade weekend. You should come." Victor said in a kind of seductive tone. Yuuri gulped and nodded slightly. "M-my volunteering is Mondays through Fridays." Yuuri said in a rush. Victor smiled and kissed Yuuri's cheek. "This Saturday. 9 am sharp. Don't be late." Victor said and let go of Yuuri's tie. Yuuri was in a frozen state and didn't really want to move.


End file.
